Question: A group of circus bears made a pyramid. $3$ bears fell off the top, leaving $3$ on the bottom. How many bears made the pyramid?
Explanation: We can use subtraction to find the missing whole: ${\Box} - 3 = 3$ We can also add all of the bears together: $3 + 3 = {\Box}$ ${6}$ bears